Stereo sound can be produced by separately recording left and right audio signals using multiple microphones. Alternatively, stereo sound can be synthesized by applying a binaural synthesis filter to a monophonic signal to produce left and right audio signals. Stereo sound often has excellent performance when a stereo signal is reproduced through a headphone. However, if the signal is reproduced through two loudspeakers, crosstalk between the two speakers and the ears of a listener can occur such that a stereo perception is degraded. Accordingly, a crosstalk canceller is often employed to cancel or reduce the crosstalk between both signals so that a left speaker signal is not heard in a listener's right ear and a right speaker signal is not heard in the listener's left ear.